A Story of Steve
by Foundry Cove
Summary: My take on the origins of Steve.
1. Prologue

A small white car drove through the neighborhood, slowing down at the occasional house. Inside there was two people, a man and a child. The man was Steve, a successful architect, and his seven-year-old daughter, Jenny.

"Where are we going to again?" Steve asked his daughter.

"Anna's House!" Jenny squealed.

The car came to an intersection and stopped. Steve looked right and stared right into the headlights of a plow truck. Everything slowed down for Steve. The plow clipped the right front side of the car. The car started to spin to the left. Steve saw a man in the truck point something at him. Then Steve disappeared in a flash of purple light.

An old woman saw the entire incident from nearby house. She called the police immediately after. The police arrived quickly and interview Jenny and the old woman. After hearing what both had to say the officers took Jenny to the station. The crime lab couldn't find any trace of Steve leaving the vehicle. The local Police Department agree'd to keep this one away from the media. The area of the incident was locked down for investigation.


	2. Rude Awakening

Steve groaned. There was something heavy on his forehead. He remembered the car incident and quickly sat up. The object slid into his lap. Steve opened his eyes and looked down. In his lap there was a blocky object that somewhat resembled a chicken. The chicken stared at Steve, but Steve did not stare back. Instead, he was looking around at the world he was in. Every material he could see was a perfect cube. The chicken clucked.

"Where am I?" Steve asked himself.

"Minecraft!"

"Who said that?"

"Nobody."

"What said that?"

"Just look behind you."

Steve, still sitting, looked behind himself. There was a glowing book on the ground. Steve picked the book up and opened it. Inside it read:

"Hello! Welcome to Minecraft! Before I explain how to survive here please write your name on the line."

Steve found a pen in his shirt pocket. He used it to write his name down.

"Thank you for your cooperation!" appeared in the book. More words appeared.

"The first thing you need to do is punch a tree."

"Huh?" Steve stared at the words.

"You read write Steve! You need to punch a tree. Don't worry though, the result will be better than expected."

Steve closed the book and stood up. There was a forest in the distance. With that, Steve began the walk of new beginnings.


	3. Tree Punching & Pig Slaughter

Steve walked up to a tree and opened the book.

"Now that you've reached the tree, punch it repetitively."

Steve set the book down and punched the tree. Cracks appeared and faded away. He punched it over and over until it broke. He picked up the small block and the book.

"Good! Now, on the backside of this book there is a 2x2 grid. Place the log on one of the squares. Take the object that appears."

Steve flipped the book over and saw the grid. He placed the log and a another object appeared. Steve grabbed the object and flipped the book over.

"Success! Now place the object in all the squares."

Steve flipped the book over and placed the block. He was a little surprised when there was still some in his hand. After placing the rest of the blocks he took the new block. He flipped the book back over.

"Now throw the new block at the ground. This new object is called a Crafting Table."

Steve threw the crafting table at the ground. He jumped back when it exploded into a full size block.

"Punch three more logs."

Steve set the book down and punched the logs. He picked the book back up.

"Now you can do the same thing you did on the back of the book on the crafting table. Now turn the logs into planks."

Steve set the book on the corner of the crafting table and got to work. When he finished the planks he looked at the book.

"Place two planks in the grid, one above the other. This will create sticks."

Steve crafted the sticks.

"Good now..."

* * *

After the book had taught Steve how to make all of the tools he told him to make a sword.

"What's the sword for?" Steve asked the book.

"You will need food. There may be a pig or cow nearby. Use the sword to kill one or two."

There was a group of pigs nearby. Steve ran off to go kill the pigs, leaving the book on the Crafting Table.

* * *

After about ten minutes of killing all the pigs, Steve found his way back to the book.

"Did you happen to come across a cow."

"No I don't thinks so." Steve said.

"It's becoming dark. Dig up a hole in the dirt like you did with the logs. Take the dirt and place it above you. You'll have to wait out the night."

Steve did what the book said. He sat in his little hole and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
